


Breaking Yuffie

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Yuffie's father gives her to Don Corneo for six months to tame her wild ways. AU story where Don Corneo runs a BDSM establishment.





	1. Chapter 1

“Six months is all the time you have, and I want her returned to me intact. Her innocence must be preserved for her husband, do you understand me?” Godo glared at the disgusting man whom he would have preferred to drop in a tankful of tiger sharks.

“She’ll be tamed and ready to be a proper Wutaian bride in no time.” Don Corneo assured him, as he performed the proper Wutaian social rituals for concluding a business deal, and showing proper respect to the ruler. He pocketed his cash, half of it, the other half to be given to him upon completion, and left the room.

“I don’t trust him.” Godo stated.

“He is a slimy one, but he has the staff to get the job done.” Tseng said.

“I hope so. If Yuffie comes back damaged, she won’t be your bride, she’ll be your widow.”

“Don Corneo is a coward at heart, he won’t dare go against your express wishes, that’s why I recommended him.”

“Six months from now and we’ll know.” Godo wanted Yuffie’s wild ways stopped, and he was out of ideas, so he had asked Tseng for help, since Yuffie would be married to him as soon as she was ready. Godo wanted to keep the throne in the Kisaragi line, and Yuffie was a woman, so he searched and found the perfect husband. Tseng came from a highly respectable family and had the traits he wanted in the next ruler.

Tseng nodded, not at all worried. His father had taken him to the HoneyBee Inn in Midgar years ago as a gift to celebrate his coming of age, and Don Corneo had been there scoping out the Inn‘s new acquisitions, and struck up a conversation with his father, and convinced them to come to his place instead, to show off his harem of ‘rare beauties‘. The woman Don Corneo had given seemed not much older than himself, and Tseng had been nervous until they were in an tackily furnished and decorated room where she taught him about sex. Afterwards, he had told his father he wasn’t sure if she enjoyed it too, because something about her seemed sad. His father had snapped at him that a whore’s only purpose was to please him, and that‘s all that mattered. Over the years he had enough experience to realize she probably was not there voluntarily, and that Don Corneo was scum, but useful scum.

 

***

 

“Let me go!” Yuffie screamed, fighting against her restraints. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. One minute she was following a tip about some rare materia in safe at the local hotel, the next something dark was thrown over her head and she felt her hands being cuffed her back, and her ankles being tied together. “Do you know who I am?” Trying not to appear terrified, she kept up her demands until someone put a gag in her mouth. She felt herself being put in some kind of vehicle and strapped in. Yuffie realized it was a helicopter when the blades started. She was actually being kidnapped! She was a princess, didn’t these fools know what punishment awaited them? She tried to stay angry because she’d be scared shitless otherwise. When the helicopter eventually landed, she was taken out and put into a car. She heard noises that sounded like she was in a big city, but she didn’t know where she was. When the car stopped, Yuffie was taken out and she felt herself being carried inside somewhere, since she heard a door open and the temperature changed. Soon she was stood up and the hood was taken off.

“I hope my men weren’t too rough with you, Princess.” An older chubby man laying in a bed told her.

“If you know who I am, then you know what the penalties are! Just wait til my father finds you!” The eighteen year-old put on a brave front as she stared around the room. She found the décor totally nauseating, but it made the beautiful woman there stand out more. She wasn’t much taller than Yuffie, and she had dark hair as well. But Yuffie flinched at her outfit…it was leather and so revealing the woman might as well be naked. Her neck was the most covered with a big leather collar. She was standing next to the bed, her face so expressionless it made Yuffie want to flinch again.

“It was your father who paid me to take you.” Don Corneo informed her, and Yuffie paled. “You’ll be our special guest for the next six months. My slave will show you the ropes, in more ways than one.”

“What is your name?” Yuffie asked her.

“Only the Master is allowed to know that.” the woman replied, giving her a frosty glare.

“Be nice now. She can know, after all she’s our special guest who shall always be referred to as Princess.” Don Corneo dangled some push button device dangling on his gold chain and the woman bowed her head in acknowledgement.

“My name is Tifa.” she reluctantly admitted.

“Perfect! Now be a good girl and take Princess to your room. That’s where she’ll be staying. And remember, she’s to be returned intact.” Don Corneo instructed Tifa.

“Yes, Master. This way, Princess.” Tifa took the keys from Don Corneo and undid the handcuffs and the restraints around Yuffie’s ankles, then handed them all back to him before guiding Yuffie out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie starts learning the rules

Yuffie followed Tifa down what seemed like a maze of hallways, shocked by all the noises she was hearing from certain rooms they passed.

“The Master runs a very special establishment for very special men.” Tifa noticed her new roommate seemed very uncomfortable. “Get used to it quick, Princess. That’s why you’re here.” She stopped in front of a locked door and pulled a key out from somewhere. Unlocking and opening the door, she pushed Yuffie inside.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” Yuffie asked, looking around in further shock at all the paraphernalia that she didn’t understand but it seemed so obscene.

“You sleep on the floor. This is my room and you’re only here because the Master wants it.” Tifa informed her.

Yuffie found a spot on the plushly carpeted floor and sat down, unsure how she was going to survive the next six months. How could her father do this to her? She shivered and hugged herself when there a knock on the door. Tifa opened the door and for the first time, Yuffie saw the barest of smiles flash across the woman’s face and her eyes light up.

“Yes, Rude?” Tifa inquired in a calm voice, feigning boredom.

“Boss wants the Princess to put this on and then both of you are to come back to his bedroom.” Rude handed her a package, and their hands lingered on each other as she took hold of it.

“We will be there shortly.” Tifa said and closed the door, her face going expressionless again as she opened the package. “Strip, Princess.”

“What?” The word shot out of Yuffie. “I’m not wearing that!” She couldn’t believe her eyes when she looked at what she was expected to put on.

Tifa grabbed a whip that Yuffie hadn’t noticed hanging on the wall, and snapped it towards her. “I said you’re to strip. You’re a Princess in name only here.”

“Can I strip in the closet at least?” Yuffie asked, wanting to preserve her royal modesty.

“I’ll do it for you, we don’t have time for this.” Tifa approached her and undressed Yuffie very quickly, then put the white leather outfit on her.

Yuffie felt humiliated to be stripped and then redressed in something she couldn’t even classify as clothing by a stranger. She still felt naked…even the royal courtesans she had had glimpses of weren’t dressed like this. Tifa fastened the collar around her neck, and then headed towards the door, tugging on the leash. Yuffie reluctantly followed her back to Don Corneo’s bedroom, wishing there was somewhere she could hide.

“Ah, there’s the Princess again!” Don Corneo exclaimed when she and Tifa entered his room. He got off his bed and came over to inspect Yuffie. “Very nice indeed.” He tweaked her exposed nipples and spanked her bare ass during his inspection, and she cried out and tried to get away from him, but Tifa was holding the leash too tight. “You’re looking better already, Princess. Did you put the collar on her?” he asked Tifa.

“Yes, Master.” Tifa replied.

“Well Princess, what do you think about being Tifa’s slave for a while?” Don Corneo asked Yuffie.

“I’m not already?” Yuffie was confused by everything that happened to her in such a short time.

Tifa suddenly yanked the leash hard and Yuffie fell forward on her hands and knees. “Always address him as Master!” she snapped.

“My slave is a little overly enthusiastic at times.” Don Corneo grabbed hold of Yuffie’s collar and pulled her up so she was forced to look at him. “You will only be told once. While you are here, I outrank any other Masters you’ll have. Understand?”

“Yes…Master.” Yuffie managed to say.

“Very good.” Don Corneo patted her head. “You are smart and pretty, a fitting match for her. “You have one week to get her ready for her first trial. And if Princess wants to know anything personal about you, you are to tell her.” he told Tifa, who nodded in compliance. 

“Master?” Tifa had a sudden inspiration.

“What is it, slave?” he asked.

“May I use one of your security guards to train her?” Tifa asked.

A cunning look appeared on his face, and he signaled with his hand. Rude appeared and walked over to them. Tifa kept her expression neutral, suspecting a trap. “Rude, you are to do anything to the Princess that my slave asks you to.” Don Corneo told him.

“Yes, sir.“ Rude replied.

Don Corneo got back on his bed, his way of dismissing them.

“Take Princess back to my room.” Tifa ordered Rude, who easily picked her up off the floor, and Tifa led the way, fighting her disappointment. She had developed feelings for Rude against her will, knowing it was futile, but she still kept hoping, especially when it was obvious he cared for her as well.

Alone with Yuffie back in her room, Tifa opened her drawer of sex toys as Yuffie sat back down on the floor. “Get on the bed!” Tifa tugged on Yuffie’s leash, and Yuffie complied, not wanting to know what would happen to her if she refused.

“What are those?” Yuffie asked, her nose wrinkling in repugnance at what Tifa had in her hands. “Master!” she hastily added when Tifa glanced over at the whip.

“This is called a butt plug.” Tifa explained. “You will start wearing one when you go to bed at night, do you understand? And you are to call me Mistress, not Master.”

“A butt plug…that sounds disgusting, Mistress.” Yuffie said.

“Get on all fours.” Tifa commanded her.

Trying to pretend this was all a nightmare, Yuffie did what she was told, closing her eyes when she felt Tifa’s hands shove the butt plug inside her. She felt herself shaking, and distracted herself by thinking about the interactions she had noticed between Tifa and Rude. “Mistress, may I ask you something?”

“What is it, Princess?” Tifa asked.

“Do you care about Rude?” Yuffie was curious.

Tifa didn’t want to answer, but she had been told to reveal any personal details that Princess wanted to know. “Yes.”

“So why aren’t you with him?” Yuffie wondered.

“Because Master got to me first.” Tifa adjusted her own leather collar enough for Yuffie to see the scarred neck skin. “This is a shock collar he had custom made for me. Only he can unlock it, and I didn’t know at first that some of the settings are brutal.” Not wanting to talk about her predicament, she brought the discussion back to introducing Yuffie to sex toys. “These are different kinds of vibrators. These are nipple clamps. Tomorrow I’ll show you how to use them, and quite a bit more. Make yourself comfortable and go to sleep.” Tifa commanded, closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa starts teaching Yuffie the basics with Rude's help

“Wake up, Princess.” Tifa shook her hard.

Yuffie opened her eyes and wanted to cry when she found herself still in Tifa’s bed instead of at home, and gasped when Tifa yanked out the butt plug. “I’m awake now…Mistress.” Yuffie remembered to say.

“Good, now go use the bathroom. I forgot to show you it last night, it’s that door there.” Tifa pointed in the right direction. “And go wash this off.” She deposited the butt plug in Yuffie’s hand, ignoring the look of revulsion on her face. “Now!” Tifa snapped.

Yuffie hurried to the bathroom, wanting to be rid of something that had been shoved up inside her. It was so…crude! Turning on the sink faucets, she dropped the butt plug in the sink and washed her hands before using the toilet, then washed her hands and the butt plug at the same time. Tifa walked in when she was finishing up. “It’s clean now, Mistress.”

“Put it on the counter to dry and take your clothes off. It’s our turn to be cleaned.” Tifa instructed her.

“Our turn?” Yuffie didn’t understand as she reluctantly stripped.

“Shower time.” Tifa took the collar off. “Just because this is off doesn’t mean you’re not my slave, understand? It‘s not waterproof.” Tifa got naked as well.

“Yes, Mistress.” Yuffie was disturbed as Tifa took her hand and pulled her into the shower stall, turning the water on to a comfortable warm temperature.

“Wash me. My hair first.” Tifa told her.

Yuffie found the shampoo and washed Tifa’s hair, then did the conditioner when Tifa wanted that as well. Tifa rinsed her hair off herself, then waited for Yuffie to wash her body, which she did with shaking hands. She had never seen another naked woman, and certainly never bathed one.

“You missed some spots.” Tifa frowned. “You have to get used to naked bodies. Give me your hands.” Tifa took hold of them and put them all over where Yuffie had hesitated or missed all together. Yuffie didn‘t resist her hands being put on her Mistress' breasts and bottom again, but when Tifa shoved her hand between her legs to wash her there, she froze. “Now I’ll show you how to do it properly.” Tifa did Yuffie’s hair first as well, then washed her entire body, and Yuffie noticed that Tifa did it in a way that reminded her of massages she had.

“Now we wait for breakfast.” Tifa said when they got out of the shower and were toweling themselves off. “Oh, you’re going to have to start shaving. Just because your pussy is off-limits to everyone, including the Master, doesn’t mean you can get away with that mess. You noticed how smooth I am.”

A knock on the door interrupted their discussion, and Tifa grabbed Yuffie’s collar before she left the bathroom with just the towel around her hair to answer it, and Yuffie heard Rude’s voice briefly and the door close again. “Princess, get out here!” Tifa ordered.

Yuffie hurried into the bedroom, freezing when Rude was still there, with two plates of food on the table. She pulled the towel tighter around her. He looked her over briefly, then turned his attention back to Tifa. “Yes, Mistress?” Yuffie’s voice came out squeaky.

“Drop your towel.” Tifa demanded of her.

“But…” Yuffie tried to protest, unwillingly to be naked in front of a man who was not only not her husband or doctor, but was involved with the other woman in the room.

Tifa frowned and grabbed the whip, cracking it and hitting Yuffie’s toes. “I said drop your towel!” Yuffie’s toes stung as she reluctantly let go of her towel, exposing her naked body to Rude’s eyes, as her own started to fill up with tears of shame. “Good girl. Rude, would you please take your clothes off? Princess needs to get familiar with a man’s body as well.”

Knowing what Tifa had planned, Rude stripped down as she put Yuffie’s collar back on her and pulled her over to Rude. “I won’t hurt you, Princess.” he promised as he started running his hands over her stiff body, and she looked over at Tifa.

“Take him in your hands.” Tifa told her. Yuffie started to run her hands over his chest when Tifa pulled on the leash. “Not that!” She took Yuffie’s hands and put them on Rude’s dick, holding them there when Yuffie tried to pull away. “Now stroke him. Or you get on your knees and take him in your mouth.” Tifa ordered. 

Yuffie complied, sure she couldn’t do the alternative. She moved her hand back and forth, trying not to look at what she was doing until Tifa handed him the leash and he held it where she was forced to see him. He started to harden, and Yuffie paused, wondering if she had done something wrong.

“Keep going, and a little faster.” Rude tugged on her leash and Yuffie responded to the authoritative voice he used and continued. He was pulsating in her hand and she heard Tifa moaning. Confused, she tried to look in her direction, but Rude tugged down even harder on her leash this time. “Next time you stop, you’ll be on your knees. Yuffie obeyed, and soon she heard Tifa crying out as Rude started spurting out in her hand. Her face was close enough that some got on it too as his grip on her leash slackened. “Not bad for your first time, Princess.” he told her, and she looked up to see Tifa by Rude’s side, and he removed his arm he had around her.

“We better eat now before our breakfast gets cold. Thanks for your help, Rude.” Tifa smiled at him.

“Anytime.” Rude went into the bathroom to clean himself up before he got dressed and left.

“Start eating your breakfast.” Tifa told her before going into the bathroom herself for a few moments. Coming back out, she sat down across from Yuffie. Looking at her, Tifa frowned as she realized Yuffie had some of Rude’s semen on her face. “Go wash your face off. Always clean yourself up afterwards unless you’re told not to.”

Yuffie put her fork down and stood up. As she headed to the bathroom, the tears that had been hiding in her eyes started falling as she realized Tifa was right, she wasn’t a Princess here, she was just a common whore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Rude start teaching Yuffie about masturbation and oral sex.

After breakfast, Tifa commanded Yuffie to sit on the edge of the bed. “I know you’re trying, and that’s good. This is all new to you, so don‘t give up.” Tifa told her. “We’re at kind of a disadvantage since penetration is off-limits for you, so you’re missing out on a lot of direct experience. And we’re having to rush your training because your first trial is only a few days away instead of the weeks new slaves usually are given. But we’ll do the best we can. Knowing what you find pleasurable or painful is of the utmost importance if you want a rewarding relationship with your master. Do you know what masturbation is?”

“What is that, Mistress?” Yuffie asked, startled. 

“I didn’t think you would know. Now go get the mirror there on my vanity table.” Tifa told her, and Yuffie got up to get the mirror for her. “No, it’s for you. Spread your legs apart some and put the mirror between then. You’ve seen and touched a man’s genitals, now you’re going to do the same with your own.”

Yuffie’s nose wrinkled as she looked at the mirror. It just looked weird and a little disgusting to her. “Why can’t it look pretty, Mistress?” she asked.

Tifa laughed. “You’ll get used to it. Now masturbation is pleasing yourself. Think of what you did for Rude. If he had been doing that himself, that would be masturbation. But for women…” Tifa got a tall chair to sit on in front of Yuffie and leaned back a little as she spread her legs apart, exposing her genitals to Yuffie, then Tifa put her hand on them. “Put your hand over mine.” 

Reluctantly obeying, Yuffie tried not to feel gross or weird as she felt Tifa’s womanliness under her fingers. “Feel this part? This is what you want to touch in yourself. And when you touch it right...” Tifa started moaning and Yuffie was transfixed in what was almost a fascinated horror at the sight her Mistress masturbating in front of her, with her own hand on top of her Mistress’ hand. Tifa got louder and louder until she cried out as warm fluid came out of her over their hands, and it was the same noises she had made when she had Yuffie touch Rude. Had her Mistress been doing this to herself then? But Rude’s arm had been in front of her, so…that’s why they were so happy, Yuffie herself provided them with a way to overcome the wall between them. 

“Now you clean me up and then try it yourself. That‘s what the bowl on the bathroom counter is for.” Tifa’s voice snapped Yuffie out of her mental revelations.

Yuffie went to the bathroom holding her wet hand carefully to avoid dripping and washed her hands, then filled the bowl on the counter with warm water, taking it and a washcloth back to the bed, and proceeded to gently wipe down her Mistress. 

“You are doing a very good job.” Tifa praised her. “Now you try masturbating. Touch yourself until you find out where it gives you the most pleasure, and then keep touching yourself there until it does to you what it does to me.” Tifa took one of Yuffie’s hands and put it between her legs to get her started.

Yuffie felt uncomfortable but obeyed her Mistress, and suddenly gasped as she found her sweet spot. Massaging that area, she was glad she was sitting down as she felt herself overcome by the new sensations. The pleasure grew and grew until she found herself crying out as her own fluids washed over her hand. She came back to herself when she heard her Mistress chuckling, surprised at what she had just done.

“I’m proud of you, Princess.” Tifa kissed her on the forehead. “And for how well you’re coming along in your training, I’ll clean you up just this once.” Yuffie was further stunned by having her Mistress clean her as a sign of approval.

 

***

“Mistress, may I put some clothes on?” Yuffie asked during lunch.

“Not until you are more comfortable with nudity.” Tifa replied. “I’m not wearing any either, you might have noticed. That reminds me, I want you to start watching some movies I have to help you understand what‘s out there.” Tifa gestured towards the door, then went to the armoire and opened it up to an expensive entertainment center. “I really have no need to watch them, but you should.”

Yuffie sat down on the couch as Tifa started the first movie, and she found herself glued to the couch, totally in disturbed awe of what she saw. “People really do that to each other, Mistress?” she asked as the movie ended.

“Of course. You‘ll find out soon enough when it‘s time for your trial.” Tifa said.

“What…what is my trial, Mistress?” Yuffie got nervous.

“It’s a rite of passage for new slaves. The Master decides the scenario for each slave. And he also decides what you’re allowed to know beforehand. That’s why I’m trying to teach you so much in a short time, so you’ll pass with flying colors.”

“What happens if I fail?” Yuffie was afraid it would be some of the things she had seen in the movie.

“Let’s not go there, Princess.” Tifa went to the DVD player and put a new movie in for Yuffie to watch while she caught up on some reading.

 

***

 

When Rude brought their dinner, Tifa asked him to stay. “I need you to help Princess after we eat.” she explained.

Yuffie just picked at her food during the meal, wondering what her Mistress wanted Rude to do to her. He just sat on the couch and turned on the TV while waiting for them to finish.

“Rude, Princess needs to be shaved. Please take her into the shower and do it, then teach her what a blowjob is.” Tifa said to him, standing up from the table and taking hold of Yuffie’s leash. “Princess, what does it mean when I give your leash to Rude?”

“That he is my Master?” Yuffie answered.

Tifa beamed and lovingly patted Yuffie‘s cheek. “You’re on a roll, Princess. Now do as well for him as you have for me today.”

 

***

 

Yuffie was already naked, so when Rude led her into the bathroom, she waited patiently for Rude to get undressed. “You know that the same rule applies for all of your Masters when it comes to your collar in the shower, right Princess?” he asked her.

“Yes, Master. I’m still your slave while we‘re in there, even without the collar.” she replied.

“Good girl.” Rude took the collar off. “Now get in there and get the water nice and warm.” He told her as he lightly slapped her ass to give her a boost towards the shower.

Yuffie did as she was told, though she was nervous about learning what a blowjob was, and Rude joined her once the water was the right temperature. “Do you know why you need to be shaved, Princess?”

“Because slaves are supposed to be smooth?” Yuffie remembered Tifa’s comment when they got out of the shower in the morning.

“Got it in one. Tifa was right, you’re on a roll today.” Rude got his hand all soapy, and Yuffie gasped when he lathered her up, getting slightly aroused by the feel of his fingers there, so close to where she had masturbated earlier. She watched him shave her, hoping he didn‘t notice. “That’s done now, Princess. Are you ready to learn what a blowjob is?”

“Yes, Master.” Yuffie tensed up, unsure if she really wanted to, but her Mistress had told him to, so she must do it.

“On your knees, Princess.” Rude commanded her as the warm water sluiced over the both of them. Knowing what he must want, Yuffie hesitated and she never knew what he did, but suddenly she was forcefully on her knees and cried out from the pain of them colliding with the shower floor. “When you’re told to do something, you do it.” he reminded her.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Yuffie bowed her head, reminding herself that he was a security guard and knew how to subdue someone.

“Lift up your head and look at me. Do you live only to please me?” he asked her.

“Yes, Master.” Yuffie answered as she looked up at him.

“What do you want to do to please me?” When Yuffie stayed silent because she didn’t know the proper response, Rude supplied her cue. “Do you want to suck my dick?”

“Yes, Master.” Yuffie said in almost a whisper.

“Say it!” he ordered her.

Yuffie blanched, but she managed to get the words out as tears rolled down her cheeks at her latest humiliation. “I…I want to suck your dick.”

“Open your mouth.” Rude said and Yuffie fearfully opened her mouth before he asked something worse of her. He stepped forward and took her head in his hands, guiding himself into her open mouth. “Start sucking, Princess.”

Yuffie tried to keep on choking from having something so large in her mouth, but somehow managed to start obeying him. She had seen it done on that movie Tifa showed her, but doing it herself was so different. He groaned as she felt him harden like he had in her hand in the morning. She kept going, feeling him throbbing inside her mouth, and his grip on her head suddenly increasing was the only warning she had as he poured himself into her mouth. She started to gag and tried to pull back, but Rude had her head in a vise-like grip. “Swallow it, Princess.” His relief was so much more than physical at how well she was performing. She was only a loan to Don Corneo, to be returned intact, so if Princess failed her trial, Tifa would be the one to suffer, and he couldn’t allow that. Yuffie swallowed as much of him as she could, some dripping out from the corners of her mouth. She put her head down as soon as he let her go, and she watched her tears and his semen wash down the drain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie's training continues and she and Tifa are told they're scheduled for another visit to Don Corneo's bedroom

“You did real good, Princess. Now get up.” Rude told her.

Trembling, Yuffie stood up, her knees sore not only from hitting the tile floor, but from having to stay on them. “What…what would you like me to do now, Master?” she asked hesitantly.

“Dry yourself off and sit up on the counter, near the edge. Spread your legs.” Rude said, then toweled himself off as she complied. He put her collar back on before he knelt in front of her, grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer to him. “You want me to taste you, don’t you, Princess?” he asked.

“Yes. Please taste me, Master.” Yuffie was curious to find out if he meant what she thought he did with his head between her legs. When she first felt Rude’s tongue, she only tensed up for a moment because it was a new experience. She closed her eyes to shut out everything but what he was doing to her…it felt so good! This was even better than when she masturbated, probably because she didn‘t know what she was doing and Rude did. “Oh thank you, Master!” she breathed when he was finished with her.

“You’re welcome, Princess. Now if someone tells you to eat them or suck them, you know what it means. Clean yourself and the counter up.” He left her there and went back into the bedroom to get dressed before leaving for the day. He wasn’t interested in the whole sexual nature of this establishment, he was just security. But he had seen more than enough to know how to establish himself as dominant with the Princess, and he was very willing to do it for Tifa. Yuffie came out of the bathroom moments later and found Tifa sitting on the couch with a smile on her face and Rude gone.

“Well Princess, nothing left for us to do right now except watch more movies until it‘s bedtime. Come sit next to me.” Tifa patted the couch right next to her, and Yuffie did as she was told. “Today you learned a lot, and tomorrow we’ll practice what you learned before we move on to the next lessons, Princess. It’s only your first full day after all, but you’re doing great.”

Yuffie was grateful to have time to think about everything as she stared at the TV screen. She was adjusting to her new situation as Tifa’s slave, but it was overwhelming to think she would have to learn to do all the things that were on the movies. Her mind kept wanting to shout out its amazement about everything sexual she had done already, and how most of it felt good. Her knees were still sore, and next time she would obey right away. 

“On all fours, Princess.” Tifa told her when they got into bed after watching a couple more movies.

“The butt plug, Mistress?” Yuffie asked.

“Yes.” Tifa shoved the lubricated plug in, then caressed Yuffie’s round cheeks. “We’ll take your leash off now so it doesn’t bother us as we sleep.”

Yuffie got under the covers with Tifa. “What is the butt plug for, Mistress?” she asked.

“This one is get you primed and ready to have a Master shove himself up your ass, Princess.” Tifa put her arms around Yuffie, putting her head in the curve of Yuffie’s neck.

“Rude is going to do that to me?” Yuffie swallowed hard.

“No one gets to do that to you until your trial, Princess. I‘m allowed to tell you that much.” Tifa explained. “And he‘s not going to be participating, but you‘ll meet plenty of Masters then.”

Yuffie laid awake, wondering what she would have to endure on her trial day. Feeling the tenseness in Princess, Tifa started gently stroking her body. “Don’t worry about your trial. Just do what I tell you and you’ll be able to get through it.” Tifa kissed her shoulder. “Now go to sleep, Princess. You’ve got another long day ahead of you.”

 

***

Rude brought their breakfast again the next morning, and Tifa gave him Yuffie’s leash. “She needs to practice more today, Rude.” she told him.

“Well let’s get to it then.” Rude led Yuffie over to the bed, and he sat down on the edge of it, tugging down on her leash, and she obediently got down on her knees. “You’re going to have do it all yourself this time, Princess.” he explained.

Yuffie took a deep breath and unfastened Rude’s pants, guiding his dick out of his pants and into her mouth. It was a little easier for her this time, but she still wasn’t able to swallow him all. He didn’t move when she was done, and she wondered what she was supposed to do next when he suddenly reached down and spanked her hard. “Clean me up, Princess!” he snapped at her.

Yuffie felt ashamed that she forgot about that, and hurried to the bathroom to fill the bowl up with warm water. Looking briefly in the mirror, she wiped her mouth and chin off before rushing back to Rude. “I’m sorry, Master.” she said as she wiped him down and refastened his pants.

“Just don’t do it again, Princess. At least you‘re getting better at sucking dick.” Rude stood up and led Yuffie back to Tifa, handing the leash back to her, their hands caressing each other before Rude left to go back to work.

“Put the bowl and washcloth back in the bathroom before you have your breakfast, Princess. Then clean them when you‘re doing eating.” Tifa told her.

 

***

 

After lunch, a knock on the door surprised both of them, since they weren’t expecting anyone but Rude, and he wasn’t coming until dinner. Tifa answered the door. “Oh, hello Larry. What is it? Alright, we’ll be there.” Tifa closed the door and came back to the couch, with a medium-sized shopping bag. “We’re going to see the Master tomorrow night. He probably wants to try you out and see how much you’ve learned.” Tifa told Yuffie as she looked in the bag. “You’re to wear this stuff. Looks like I will be getting you used to walking on all fours as well, Princess. That‘s what these are for.” She showed Yuffie a pair of gloves and dumped them back into the bag, handing it to her.

“Is it safe for you to open the door naked, Mistress?” Yuffie asked as she looked into the bag.

“Why wouldn’t it be safe?” Tifa responded. “Oh, that’s right, you don’t know. It’s so basic here I forgot to tell you. **No one** touches a slave without permission of their Master or Mistress. Not even the security guards who aren’t part of this. You’ll notice Rude doesn‘t bother with you until I tell him to. However, we’re all slaves of the Master, so he can overrule us. And since I’m his personal slave, he won’t let anyone else touch me.”

“So that’s why…” Yuffie thought about Tifa and Rude.

“Yes. Watching you serve him is the closest I’ll get to him myself. Thank you for that.” Tifa kissed her, then drew back and laughed at Yuffie‘s reaction. “Oh, another thing so basic I forgot to find out if you knew already. You’ve never been really kissed, have you?”

“No, Mistress.” Yuffie admitted.

“Well, we’ll have to work on that, won’t we, Princess?” Tifa smiled and then kissed Yuffie again, and her eyes bugged out a little as she felt Tifa’s tongue in her mouth.

 

***

 

Rude joined them for dinner, and told them how boring his day was. “It’s never a dull moment with our virgin Princess.” Tifa told Rude in a teasing voice. “I found out we need to start kissing lessons with her.”

“She does need to get better at using her mouth.” Rude agreed in the same teasing vein.

“Princess, get on Rude’s lap.” Tifa told her.

“Yes, Mistress.” Yuffie tried to keep in mind they were just teasing, but she still felt bad for her lack of experience. When she sat down on Rude’s lap, who had pulled his chair out from the table to give them more room, she looked at Tifa for more instruction.

“Straddle him and let him kiss you, following his lead.” Tifa said. Yuffie did as she was told, feeling her body react to Rude’s lips on hers, and then realized his body was reacting too when she felt something poke her bottom. “Now put your hand in his pants and relieve him, Princess.” Yuffie stroked him until she felt her hand wet with him. Remembering her screw up in the morning, she got up and went to the bathroom, coming back out with the bowl and a washcloth. She unfastened Rude’s pants and cleaned him up.

“Glad you were quicker this time, Princess.” Rude said. “We’ll make a proper slave out of you yet. I’m outta here for the night, see you two for breakfast.” he said before leaving.

Tifa put another adult movie on for her and Yuffie to watch, pointing out to her slave what was fiction and what would actually happen, then they went to bed. Tifa started fondling Yuffie’s breasts under the covers. “Don’t be surprised if the Master does this to you tomorrow, he’s a breast man. That’s how I ended up here. He’ll squeeze and tweak them too. Just relax and follow the cues he’ll give you. Trust me and you’ll do fine.”

“I do trust you, Mistress.” Yuffie sincerely replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Corneo gives Yuffie her pre-trial inspection

Tifa put the white reinforced knee wraps and gloves on Yuffie after lunch, then lightly tugged down on the leash. “Walk on all fours Princess, to test out the knee wraps.”

“I thought there was more in the bag, Mistress?” Yuffie asked as she circled around the table and couch on her hands and knees.

“Yes, but there was also a note from the Master that explained he will put them on you himself. Larry just thought he meant you to wear it all before you got there.” Tifa informed her. “Oh, that reminds me, the Master likes to watch on occasion, so don’t be surprised if he has you satisfy another woman.”

“That’s just like masturbation, but I do it to the other woman?” Yuffie asked. She was finding it more natural to talk about sex, as her own sexuality was starting to awaken thanks to her constant lessons with Tifa and Rude.

“Exactly, Princess. You’ll have to find out how she likes it, just like you had to find out how you liked it. But you’ve only used your hand so far.” Tifa sat down on the couch and spread her legs. “You need to practice another way. Come here and eat me.”

Yuffie walked over to her Mistress, still on all fours. She had gotten used to the sight of a woman’s genitals, and it was just her inexperience that made her sloppy.

“You’re doing very well, Princess.” Tifa said as Yuffie cleaned her up without being told to.

Yuffie felt a flush of pleasure at her Mistress’ praise, and was smiling as she took the bowl and washcloth back to the bathroom and rinsed them out. She promised herself to work harder to keep pleasing Tifa.

When it was time to leave, Tifa put Yuffie’s white leather outfit in the bag, then dressed herself back in the leather outfit Yuffie had first seen her in. “Now we’re off to see the Master.”

 

***

 

Yuffie fought her urge to run back to Tifa’s room as they started walking to Don Corneo’s bedroom. She was getting comfortable with being naked around Tifa and Rude, but being led through the building naked was different. At least being on her hands and knees made it easy for her to keep her head down. She now understood most of the noises she heard on their way, and she would pause the first few times a door opened, but everyone barely paid her any attention. Yuffie remembered what Tifa said about no one bothering her unless Tifa gave them permission, and also realized that a naked slave was probably commonplace here. She felt better and lifted her head up for the rest of the walk.

“Boss is occupied, but he told us to let you in when you arrived, regardless.” Larry told them when they arrived and he opened the door.

Tifa tugged on Yuffie’s leash to get her inside. Yuffie was suddenly nervous again, she didn’t have the protection of being Tifa’s slave here, they both belonged to the Master. Walking reluctantly inside, the door was closed right behind her. Yuffie hurried to Tifa’s side, staring at the scene before her. A petite blonde woman was facedown on the bed, and she was intricately bound with rope. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed, where the Master was standing. He was holding her thighs as he thrust into her. The woman was writhing in her restraints and making soft noises that Yuffie wondered if they were cries of pleasure or pain. Suddenly the Master grunted, forcefully shoving himself one last time into the woman, who cried out loudly, then collapsed into her restraints.

“Thank you, Master.” the woman said a few moments later, panting.

“Oh, you’re here.” Don Corneo said when he saw Tifa standing by the door, with Yuffie on all fours next to her. “You remember Elena, don’t you Tifa?” He grabbed the woman’s bindings and pulled her up onto her knees.

“Yes, Master.” Tifa said through tight lips. Elena was a bitch who really wanted to replace her as the Master’s personal slave.

“Since you have been busy training Princess, Elena was kind enough to cover your absence, weren’t you?” Don Corneo patted her firm bottom.

“Anything for you, Master.” Elena looked adoringly at him.

“Rest yourself while I deal with them.” he told Elena, who glared at Tifa before closing her eyes and making herself as comfortable as possible. “Naked, Tifa?” he asked her, looking at Yuffie’s body.

“She is learning to discard her prudish ways, Master.” Tifa replied. “Here are her clothes.” She handed him the bag and Yuffie’s leash as well.

“Very good.” He yanked up on the leash, forcing Yuffie to stand up. His hands roamed all over her as he dressed her, playing with her breasts like Tifa had told her he would. He first dressed Yuffie in the white leather outfit, then in the new one he had gotten for her, also all white. Looking her over in her mid-calf soft leather boots, ruffled skirt that only covered the top half of her ass, and the lacy halter top that tantalized by having a design made to offer plenty of glimpses of her breasts and also made exposing them very easy. “She is to wear the leather outfit at her trial, and if she passes, the other one is to be her new slave outfit.”

“Yes, Master.” Tifa said.

“Now undress her and bring her over to my bed.” Don Corneo told her.

“You’re doing good, Princess.” Tifa reassured Yuffie as she stripped her down, then led her to the bed.

Don Corneo grabbed hold of Elena’s bindings and pulled her up on her knees. “Get up on the bed and make friends with Elena, Princess.” Yuffie got on the bed in front of Elena and looked over towards Tifa, a little unsure of what to do. Tifa pursed her lips into a kiss and Yuffie hesitantly kissed the blonde, gaining more confidence as Elena responded to her. Remembering what else Tifa had told her, she slipped her hand between Elena’s legs, eventually finding the right spot. Yuffie had to use her other hand to hold Elena steady as the blonde started mewling in pleasure and trying to move in concert with Yuffie‘s fingers. “You have been taught well, Princess.” Don Corneo commented as he watched Yuffie. “Your trial will be quite the event. You may go back to Tifa’s room now.”

Yuffie got down off the bed and walked towards Tifa. “No, she stays.” Don Corneo told her.

“I don’t know the way back, Master.” Yuffie said.

“Very well.” Don Corneo untied Elena. “Show Princess the way and then come back.”

“Yes, Master.” Elena got off the bed and grabbed hold of Yuffie’s leash, tugging roughly on it as Yuffie followed her out on all fours.

“Have you told Princess anything about her trial?” he asked Tifa when they were alone.

“Only that she will be fucked up the ass during it.” Tifa answered.

“Good. Don’t tell her anything else. Now…show me how much you’ve missed serving me.” Don Corneo tweaked her nipple hard.

“As you wish, Master.” Tifa started undressing.

 

***

Yuffie anxiously waited for her Mistress’ return. She didn’t like being alone in this place, and being taken back to her room by a woman who didn’t seem to like Tifa made her more uncomfortable.

“Were you waiting up for me?” Tifa asked when she finally entered the room. 

“Yes, Mistress.” Yuffie admitted. “I wanted to ask you about Elena. The way she was tied up, what was that?”

“Oh, well I’m not going to get in a discussion on the semantics of whether to say shibari or kinbaku right now, so just call it aesthetic rope bondage. And we’ve only got two full days left to prep you for your trial, so go to bed Princess.” Tifa ordered her. “I‘m taking a nice warm bath.” After her bath, she got in bed with Yuffie and elaborated a little more. “Some people find it very erotic, and there are different methods and levels of intricacy. I wish…” Tifa sighed and stopped talking.

“What do you wish, Mistress?” Yuffie asked.

“That the Master would let Rude tie me up like that in the cage and fuck me til I couldn’t walk in front of everyone.” Tifa gave voice to her secret desire.

 

***

 

Tifa embraced Yuffie as they laid in bed the night before her trial.

“I hope I make you proud of me, Mistress.” Yuffie blurted out.

“I’m already proud of you, Princess. You’ve come a long way. Remember how well Rude said you suck dick now at breakfast? And you were finally able to swallow him all as well. So just do what you’re told and you’ll pass your trial. I know you can do it.” Tifa reassured her.

Yuffie sighed in contentment at her Mistress’ high praise. “Thank you for training me, Mistress.”

“You’re welcome, Princess. Now let’s get to sleep.” Tifa closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half of Yuffie's trial

After Yuffie had bathed and shaved after lunch, Tifa dressed her in the white leather outfit and then started brushing Yuffie’s hair. “We need to start playing with your hair. You’re pretty already, but you’ll be introduced to role-playing after today, and you’ll want to match your hairstyles to the different outfits.” Tifa told her, then went into her closet and picked out a black hooded cloak. “This is for me when it’s time to go.”

Tifa brushing her hair had made Yuffie feel more comfortable, since she had done it for her back home every day. But they weren‘t to leave until they were sent for, and the waiting was making her doubts grow, especially since she didn‘t know what was going to happen to her, except that a Master would fuck her up her ass. She wasn’t sure about what that would be like, but she‘d find out. The butt plug did not get removed in the morning as usual, that was for the chosen Master to remove. The clock seemed to move terribly slow as they waited, and finally there was a knock on the door. Goosebumps broke out on Yuffie’s arms as Tifa put her cloak on and then tugged on the leash. “It’s time, Princess.”

 

***

 

Tifa led through her another maze of corridors and finally stopped in front of a set of large wooden doors. “Do what you’re told in there, Princess.” Tifa ordered her before lifting the brass knocker and banging it against the door three times.

 

***

 

The door opened and Tifa pulled an increasingly nervous Yuffie into the room. They passed pews filled to the brim with men and women in outfits Yuffie had only seen in the movies Tifa had her watch. She didn’t know there would be other people, and she started feeling an increasing urge to run as Tifa led her past the pews into the ‘courtroom’ and stopped. Yuffie saw Don Corneo seated high up in the judge’s bench, wearing a black robe and white wig in the manner of historical judges. To his right was the jury box with twelve people. Standing directly in front of the judge’s bench was Rude in his role as Bailiff, holding a paddle in one hand.

“Who is responsible for the slave known as Princess?” Don Corneo’s voice boomed throughout the room.

“I am, Your Honor.” Tifa said.

“Are you giving her over to the authority of this court?” Don Corneo asked.

“Yes, Your Honor.” Tifa replied.

“Bailiff, take possession of the slave.” Don Corneo ordered.

Rude stepped forward and Tifa handed him Yuffie’s leash, then left to go sit in the space reserved for her in the front pew. Yuffie looked after her in shock. She hadn’t expected her Mistress to abandon her, and Yuffie suddenly felt terribly vulnerable and exposed. Her urge to flee intensified and she was about to get off her hands and knees when Rude yanked hard on her leash to get her attention, and she turned her head back to him. Rude looked upward with his eyes, and Yuffie looked up at Don Corneo.

“Princess, you are to stand trial to judge your fitness to be a slave. If the jury finds you innocent, that means you become a proper slave. If you are found guilty, you will be severely punished. Do you understand?” Don Corneo asked her.

“Y…yes, Master.” Yuffie said as she paled and started shivering. Rude suddenly spanked her hard with the paddle, and her exposed cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

“You are to address me as Your Honor during your trial, is that understood?” Don Corneo asked her.

“Yes, Ma…Your Honor.” Yuffie replied.

“What will be the first charge Princess is to be judged on?” Don Corneo asked the jury foreman.

“Experience.” the jury foreman replied.

“And how will she present evidence on her behalf?” Don Corneo inquired.

The jury foreman stuck his hand out with a piece of paper, and Rude took it and handed it up to Don Corneo, who read it and then handed it back to Rude, gesturing for him to read it as well. Rude did and then unfastened his pants, looking hard at Yuffie. Understanding what he wanted, she was relieved to be asked something she knew how to do, and eagerly took him in her mouth. When she had swallowed every last drop of him, Rude refastened his pants.

“What will be the next charge Princess is to be judged on?” Don Corneo asked.

“Obedience.” the jury foreman answered, handing another paper to Rude, and again he passed it up to Don Corneo, who passed it back to Rude.

“Strip now, Princess.” Rude ordered her after he read the note, speaking to her for the first time.

Yuffie felt herself trembling as she stared at him. Her outfit barely concealed her as it was, but it was something, and Yuffie balked at the idea of being naked in a room full of strangers. Rude spanked her even harder with the paddle.

“I said strip!” he snapped at her. She obeyed him then, but her fingers were clumsy and it took her a few attempts to get her clothes off, and she kept her head down when she was done, feeling humiliated and alone.

“And the final charge for Princess?” Don Corneo asked.

“Form.” the jury foreman announced.

“You may examine the slave.” Don Corneo informed the jury, and they filed out of the jury box and formed a line in front of Yuffie and Rude.

Rude led Yuffie to the first juror, lifting the paddle towards her when she hesitated. He walked her down the line of jurors, each of them feeling up a different part of her body, including kissing her to ‘examine’ her mouth. The jury foreman was last, and he took his time examining her ass, caressing her cheeks and pinching and slapping them to testing firmness, even running his hand between them as if looking for something. Yuffie tried to hold her head high and remind herself that she was used to being touched. But not like this, not to judge her, only to teach her. She was grateful when he stopped.

“We are ready to render our verdict, Your Honor.” the jury foreman announced.

“Very well. Return to the box.“ Don Corneo told them, and the jury sat back down. “How do you find the Princess?” Reading the paper handed to him, he looked down at Yuffie. “Princess, bend over so I can see your ass.” Wondering what was going on, she bent over to where her ass was sticking up in the air. “What is that stuck in there?” he asked her.

“A butt plug, Your Honor.” Yuffie didn’t understand why he didn’t know what it was.

“Why are you using it?” he continued questioning her.

“To prepare me for a Master to fuck me up my ass.” Yuffie answered, and the people in the gallery suddenly started booing her.

“You don’t have a Master?” Don Corneo sounded surprised.

“No, Your Honor.” Yuffie was totally confused as she stood up. She was presented here by Tifa, who acknowledged ownership of her. Why would he think she had a Master? And the crowd’s reaction…what had she done wrong?

“I find the Princess guilty of the much graver crime of being Masterless.” Don Corneo brought his gavel down on his bench. “Jury, pronounce your sentence.”

“The stocks til sunset!” the jury foreman loudly proclaimed, and the entire gallery started clapping, including Tifa.

“Princess, you are hereby sentenced to be in the stocks til sunset. Executioner, carry out the sentence!” Don Corneo ordered.

As a man wearing a black hood with eyeholes over his head approached her, Yuffie tried to run, but not only did Rude still have a tight grip on her leash, she was too scared. Tseng took Yuffie’s leash from Rude, and pulled her to a side door. He had made sure that Don Corneo would include him in this key role in his bride-to-be’s trial. They walked into a bigger chamber, and Yuffie recognized what must be the cage Tifa had mentioned. They wandered past many things that disturbed Yuffie further. He finally stopped in front of the open stocks.

“Position yourself in them, Princess.” Tseng wasn’t worried that she would recognize his voice, since when Godo had introduced him to Yuffie after making the agreement with Tseng‘s parents for the marriage, Tseng hadn’t even had a chance to talk to Yuffie before she had thrown a tantrum and stormed out, throwing a Wutaian curse at him that translated roughly to how he could kiss her ass. He intended to now.

“How…how do I do that?” Yuffie asked as the whole courtroom filled in the area around the stocks. She was heartbroken that she failed her trial and let her Mistress down.

“Put your arms in here and your neck here.“ Tseng told her. Yuffie obeyed, feeling the tears come as Tseng locked her in the stocks. “It’s a pity you didn’t want a Master.”

“I do!” Yuffie protested. “I thought I was getting one here.”

Don Corneo and the jury conferred for a moment. “Executioner, we pronounce you as the Princess’ Master. Open her up!” Don Corneo ordered.

“But…” Yuffie was even more confused as the Executioner positioned himself behind her, stroking her bare behind.

“You do have a nice one. Now be silent.” Tseng told her with a definite warning in his tone.

Yuffie quieted at his command, unnerved by being held prisoner in the stocks and surrounded by strangers. She felt him kiss her on each cheek, then yank the butt plug out. He applied lubrication and then thrust into her tight ass, holding her hips firmly in place. Yuffie cried out, more from shock than pain. She closed her eyes, but the tears still fell as he continued. Yuffie whimpered as his thrusts got harder and harder, til they mercifully stopped with a loud groan from him. Panting as she felt him pull out, she hoped the worst was over. Tseng refastened his pants, smiling. This was why he had insisted on being involved, to be first to penetrate his future wife.

“We have made a new decision, Princess.” Don Corneo told her. “You have acquitted yourself of the crime of being Masterless, but you still have to prove your fitness as a slave.” Yuffie lifted her tearstained face up, waiting expectantly to hear the rest of it. “Are you willing to try?”

“Yes, Your Honor!” Yuffie’s spirits lifted. “I’ll do anything!”

“Yes, you will.” Don Corneo told her. “You are to stay in the stocks til sunset as sentenced, and it‘s open season on you until then.”

“Open season?” Yuffie got nervous again.

“They can do anything to you they want, except vaginal penetration.” he explained. “When sunset happens, you will have earned proper slave status. You can give up at anytime, but there’s no more chances then.”

Yuffie stared at him, taking a deep breath. Anything? She blinked a few times, considering the ramifications of that when she caught sight of Tifa in the crowd. “I’ll do it!” Yuffie blurted out, not wanting to let her Mistress down again.

“By order of the Judge, the Princess is now open to all takers until sunset, with the exception of vaginal penetration. Anyone caught attempting to do that will be immediately expelled for life.” Rude loudly announced to the crowd. A clock appeared on the far wall, starting a countdown timer to sunset, which was three hours away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of Yuffie's trial, with a cameo by Reno. Come on people, you really didn't think I would leave him out, did you?

Reno landed his helicopter next to the warehouse sized building, and grabbed the package he was to deliver and his clipboard. He loved having his own delivery business, and he was known to be discreet, so he got tons of lucrative jobs requiring not much time. He could work only one day a week and still be well off financially. Finding the door to the building, he walked into a nice lobby, were a receptionist was sitting at the front desk. Reno stared at the revealing outfit she was wearing.

“May I help you?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m supposed to deliver this package to a…” Reno looked at his clipboard. “Mr. Don Corneo.”

“Oh, that must be for the party. Master will be so pleased!” she exclaimed as she pushed a button. “Larry, please take this man to see the Master. He’s got a package for him.”

“Follow me.” Larry told him, and as they walked through the place, Reno wondered what kind of a place had the employees refer to their boss as Master.

Reno’s eyes widened as he was led into the main chamber. Looking around at how everyone was dressed and behaving, and that large hanging cage near the far wall, he figured out what kind of a place this was. Reno had heard about these establishments, but had never been in one til now. 

“Boss, this guy’s got a package for you.” Larry told a man dressed up like a judge.

“You are Mr. Don Corneo?” Reno asked him.

“Yes. Give me the package.” Don Corneo replied.

“Please sign here, sir.” Reno handed him the package and the clipboard.

Don Corneo signed the invoice receipt, noticing how Reno’s eyes were roaming everywhere. “Thank you for your prompt delivery. Would you like to stick around for the festivities?” he asked.

“Uh, no thanks. I just need to use a bathroom and then I’ll get out of your way.” Reno was getting unnerved by the sounds he was hearing. Public sex like this wasn’t his thing. Sure, he might do a chick in public on rare occasions, but they were trying to not let anyone know they were doing it. And he just wanted to take a piss and get out of here so he could relax for the rest of the day. He could have gone outside, but it was bad for business to be taking leaks outside client’s buildings.

“Larry, show him to the bathroom.” Don Corneo said.

Reno followed Larry to the bathroom and relieved himself, but soon found himself lost trying to find his way back to the entrance, finding his sense of direction letting him down with all the distractions in this place.

“Oh, you’re an unusual looking one. Are you here to try out the Princess?” someone asked him, and Reno wasn’t sure if it was a man or woman with the elaborate costume they were wearing.

“There’s a Princess here? I’m just looking for the way out.” Reno replied.

“Oh, you can’t leave without trying the Princess. She’s on trial today!” The person grabbed Reno’s arm and led him to where a pretty young naked woman was restrained in some kind of wooden device. She was giving someone a hand job while a couple people were behind her, playing with her ass.

Reno found himself staring. This was so not his scene, but his guide was still holding onto him. “Uh, is the exit near here?” he asked.

“First things first. Princess, open your mouth!” his escort told the woman, who obediently opened wide.

“Now wait a minute…” Reno tried to protest as he found his jeans being unzipped to take out his cock and put it in the Princess’ mouth. “I uh…” Any more protests Reno might have made turned into a groan as she started on him. He found himself grabbing the wooden device to steady himself, groaning louder as she expertly got him off. His grip tightened as he came in her mouth, and she easily swallowed him. Reno couldn’t believe what had just happened, and pulled himself out of her mouth. The Princess ran her tongue over her lips to make sure she got all of him.

“Did I please you, Master?” she hopefully asked. “Did I prove that I love your cock more than anyone?”

“No one loves my cock more than me!” Reno blurted out, turning red as he realized what he said when a beautiful woman with the biggest boobs he‘d ever seen chuckled. “I mean…uh…that was great, Princess.” he honestly told her. It was one of the best blowjobs he’d had in a while. She smiled at him and he hurried away. Did he really just have oral sex performed on him by a bondage chick who was satisfying at least two other people at the same time? Don Corneo’s place was just unreal! Back in his helicopter, he promised himself that next time he’d just leave the package on the doorstep. He started the takeoff checklist, when he caught sight of something. Looking down, he put his cock back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans.

 

***

 

Yuffie held her head down, not from shame or humiliation, but from sheer exhaustion. Her entire body glistened with sweat as her chest heaved up and down while she tried to catch her breath, and she was grateful for the stocks now, sure that was the only thing holding her up. The clock was behind her, so she didn’t know how much longer she had, but Yuffie was determined to finish it. She felt like she had serviced the entire province of Wutai, but she had done her best to give service with a smile to prove herself. Tall chairs had been brought in to let her please the women as well. Yuffie looked up and around in surprise as the entire room suddenly started chanting. 

“10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!” everyone shouted.

“Release the Princess!” Don Corneo ordered.

Yuffie was released from the stocks. She blinked in surprise and didn‘t move for a few moments, and when she did try to stand up, she collapsed since her legs were rubber and her ass was incredibly sore. She also felt slightly dizzy as her circulation returned to normal. Tseng picked Yuffie up in his arms and everyone proceeded back to the courtroom, resuming their assigned seating, except for Yuffie who was placed in a fancy chair that had been brought in for her, and Tseng stood behind her chair.

Don Corneo banged his gavel to gain everyone’s attention. “Princess has successfully completed her trial. Executioner, dress her.” Tseng dressed Yuffie in the pretty white outfit Don Corneo had chosen as her official slave outfit, while she tried to find the energy to be happy. The box Reno had delivered was brought in and opened, and a crystal tiara was taken out as the crowd oohed and aahed over it. “This tiara is to commemorate the day you became a rightful slave. Welcome to the fold, Princess.” Don Corneo came down from his judge’s bench and put the tiara on Yuffie’s head himself, then resumed his seat at the bench. “Let the festivities begin!“ He banged his gavel again.

For the first time since she arrived, the tears that streamed down Yuffie’s face were of sheer joy as everyone started clapping and cheering. She had done it! One more surprise awaited her though, as food carts full of finger foods were brought in, one with a candled cake was wheeled in front of her, and upon reading the inscription, she understood that they were treating today as her ‘birthday’. As soon as the candles were lit, Don Corneo once again banged his gavel.

“If you blow all the candles out on your first try, everyone is yours to command, but you only get one wish.” Don Corneo explained to her, gesturing to indicate he meant only the people on the floor, not himself. Yuffie took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could, and everyone clapped and cheered more when she did manage to blow out all the candles. “What is your wish, Princess?”

Yuffie’s eyes roamed the room trying to figure out what she wanted, and suddenly got her inspiration. “I order Rude to take my Mistress into the cage, tie her up, and fuck her til she can’t walk!”

Rude and Tifa’s jaws dropped as a hush fell over the room, amazed at her audacity to include the Master’s personal slave, even though Yuffie was within her rights to request it. No one dared look up at him. Don Corneo would have whipped Yuffie if he could have, but Tseng was here, and he couldn’t risk leaving her with any permanent marks. “The Princess has given her command, let it be so!” Don Corneo’s voice had a dangerous edge to it, and he brought down the gavel so hard the handle snapped in half, then stormed back to his bedroom, pulling Elena by her leash forcefully behind him.

Rude took Tifa up in his arms and hurried to the door to the main chamber, and after a few moments of awkward silence, people started coming up to Yuffie and congratulating her and telling her how much they enjoyed her. All the praise put her on cloud nine as much being able to unite Tifa and Rude did. She didn’t remember ever being so happy. She ate the first piece of her ‘birthday’ cake, grateful it was right there in front of her, because she wasn’t able to walk yet. Soon loud cries of pleasure could be heard coming from the main chamber, and Yuffie smiled. Eventually though, after hearing that for a while, she found herself getting horny…how could she even do that after how much her body was used during her trial? But she was, and starting to fidget in her chair to cope with her body craving a good fucking. Realizing that the Executioner was still standing behind her chair, she looked up at him…he had been declared her Master after all.

“Do you need me to serve you again, Master?” Yuffie asked him.

Tseng looked down at her. Yuffie was suggestively playing with the neckline of her halter top. “On all fours.“ he commanded her. He had come here to claim his rights with his future wife after all, and he intended to enjoy her.

Yuffie eagerly slid out of the chair onto the floor, walking on all fours to position herself in front of Tseng. Her short skirt beautifully framed her smooth firm ass, and Tseng felt himself getting hard just looking at it, remembering how good she felt. He unfastened his pants and lubricated himself, but didn’t penetrate her just yet. He caressed her cheeks first, then moved his hands along her body to cup her breasts in his hand, and Yuffie found herself breathing harder. Her Master knew just how to fondle her breasts to arouse her further, and she was aching to have him inside her, no matter how sore she was.

“Please fuck me, Master.” Yuffie suddenly begged.

“What was that?” Tseng asked her.

“Please fuck me, Master.” Yuffie repeated.

Tseng smiled. “Say that again, Princess, louder.” He started stroking her whole body, and then positioned himself where she could feel the tip of him between her cheeks. Yuffie tried to move backwards to get him inside her, but he held her firm. “Say it so everyone can hear, Princess.”

“Please fuck me!” she loudly exclaimed, unable to endure his teasing any longer.

“As you wish, Princess.” Tseng entered her, and Yuffie sighed gratefully. When she felt him slide his hand between her legs and his fingers start touching her, soft cries of pleasure escaped her lips, getting louder with each thrust and movement of his fingers. She reveled in being claimed by him in front of everyone again and closed her eyes, wanting to get lost in the sensations as they got more and more intense until Yuffie felt herself burst as her Master poured himself into her. It was too much for her already exhausted body and she collapsed onto the floor, her leg and butt muscles spasming painfully, but she had needed that so much.

“Thank you, Master.“ Yuffie purred. 

“Til next time, Princess.” Tseng told her.

“Master?” When there was no response, Yuffie opened her eyes and looked around, surprised when she couldn‘t see him. She pulled herself back into the chair, disappointed that he had left.

 

***

 

Larry brought Yuffie back to Tifa’s bedroom after the party had wound down. She was still on a high from it all and just laid there in bed, waiting to be able to sleep when Rude entered the room, carrying Tifa. He gently laid her down on the bed before cupping Yuffie’s face in his hand.

“Thank you, Princess.” Rude’s voice was full of gratitude. He left and Tifa woke up, turning over to look at Yuffie.

“Did I make you proud of me today, Mistress?” Yuffie asked her.

“You did that and more, Princess.” Tifa lovingly placed her hand on Yuffie’s cheek and kissed her. “Just think, we’ve both been fucked til we can’t walk today!” Tifa started giggling, feeling giddy with happiness, and it was so contagious that Yuffie started giggling as well.

“We have been, haven’t we?” Yuffie commented as they hugged each other, still giggling until they finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa explains things more to Yuffie the morning after her trial, including how she ended up as Don Corneo's personal slave

“The Master came up with the trials because he only wants people who really want to be here, and weeds out those who aren’t serious. Of course you‘re not staying here, but the Master ordered your trial anyway.” Tifa told Yuffie the next morning as they relaxed their sore bodies in Tifa’s large whirlpool tub.

“What was your trial like, Mistress?” Yuffie asked.

“Oh, I didn’t have one Princess, not exactly.” Tifa informed her.

Yuffie was surprised at that. “Why not?”

“Because he only wanted me for himself, not to serve the clientele.” Tifa replied.

“Clientele?” Yuffie continued her questioning.

Tifa chuckled. “I keep forgetting you’re our virgin Princess…well, not **quite** so virginal anymore.” Tifa playfully splashed Yuffie before continuing. “This is a business. We cater to those who want to practice BDSM in anonymity. But don’t worry, Princess. It was strictly employees only at your trial. We can only guarantee anonymity within these walls, and we don’t want anyone knowing you’re here. So that‘s why you haven‘t left my room except at the Master‘s summons and for your trial. But now that you have proven yourself, I can start showing you around the residential section.”

“Who was the Executioner?” Yuffie wanted to know.

“Oh, forgot about him. I have no idea. The Master chose him, but I didn’t recognize him.” Tifa admitted.

“He had a mask on, you couldn’t have recognized him.” Yuffie pointed out.

“I’ve seen enough bodies to know a familiar one, clothed or not.” Tifa explained.

“How long have you been here, Mistress?” Yuffie asked.

“Five years.” Knowing she was going to be asked more questions, Tifa elaborated her history. “I was a grad student, and came here out of curiosity when I heard about it, wanting to learn more about my own sexuality. The Master saw me wandering around and I was flattered that he seemed so interested in me. I let him wine and dine me, and then I’m waking up in the morning handcuffed to his bed and he’s telling me that it would be wonderful if I would be his personal slave. His breaking me in to his preferences was my trial.” Tifa tapped her collar to indicate her scars. “Now I know all about my sexuality.“ Tifa touched her collar again. “And honestly, this isn’t a bad life. All I have to do is serve the Master, so unless he sends for me or has a new slave for me to train,” Tifa paused and splashed her again. “My time is entirely my own to do whatever I want. And no one would dare bother me.”

“Rude...” Yuffie interjected.

Tifa smiled again. “He came here two years ago. I always wanted to be swept off my feet by a tall, dark, and handsome man I guess. And that’s why I’ll never regret my choice, I never would have met him otherwise. Now we better get out of the tub before we get any more shriveled.”

Once they had dried off, they went back into the bedroom and started eating their breakfast. “Not only do you have freedom to wander around the residential section now that your trial is over, your basic training is also over. Masters and other Mistresses will start knocking on my door, wanting to borrow you for the day. You‘ll learn how different we are amongst ourselves.” Tifa explained. “After all, you want to know what you’re looking for in a Master, don’t you?”

“I don’t think it matters for me.” Yuffie admitted. “My father has already decided whom I’m to marry.”

“Well, if he doesn’t turn out to be someone who can be the kind of Master you want, I’ll let have my favorite vibrator.” Tifa teased her. Yuffie started to giggle, but her mouth was full of pancake, and she spit it all over Tifa. Yuffie put her hand over her mouth, full of chagrin, then she ran to bathroom and came back with the bowl and washcloth. “Then again, maybe I should give it to him. I thought we taught you how to use your mouth better than that, Princess.” Tifa said as Yuffie began cleaning her off, mumbling apologies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie's 'vacation' speeds by

Tifa took Yuffie for a walk to show her the greenhouse. “We grow all our own produce here, plus the flowers used for decoration. And over there is where we grow aphrodisiac herbs for the clients who don’t want to use prescription drugs.” Tifa pointed out the different areas.

“This is pretty.” Yuffie fingered the soft petals of a flower that were white fringed with lavendar.

“Don’t touch that one again, Princess, unless you want to be hornier than a toad. It’s one of our most successful sellers, you make a tea out of the petals, or just eat them in a salad.” Tifa explained.

“Oh, hello Mamma.” a woman said as she came out of the back room. “And you’ve brought Princess with you! I really enjoyed your trial yesterday, and you.” she told Yuffie.

“Good morning, Rose. Everything looks great as usual.” Tifa said. “I’m giving Princess the grand tour now that she’s one of us. Next stop is the kitchen.”

“Oh, be careful, Cookie is cleaning up after the cooking frenzy yesterday for Princess’ party, and you know how she gets then.” Rose told them.

“Thanks for the warning, Rose.” Tifa said as they left.

“Why did that woman call you Mamma?” Yuffie asked Tifa as they walked to the kitchen.

“It’s the whole anonymity thing. Our real names are only for the Master to use, we get nicknames instead. You’re Princess, our gardening enthusiast is Rose, and our resident kitchen diva is Cookie. And the blonde that the Master is using in my absence is Goldilocks. As for me, Mamma denotes two things: first it’s short for mammaries, and secondly, since I’m the Master’s personal slave, it’s kind of a joke to imply I’m mother of you all.” Tifa explained.

Tifa showed Yuffie the computer room and library next, promising to show her the kitchen tomorrow when Cookie wouldn’t be cleaning. When Rude joined them for dinner that night, he and Tifa spent most of the time just staring at each other with silly smiles on their faces. When he left, Tifa sighed.

“Do you need me to please him while you watch again, Mistress?” Yuffie asked. She would do almost anything to make Tifa happy, and she respected Rude and appreciated his authoritative behavior with her.

“That was sweet of you to offer, Princess, but after last night, it wouldn’t be the same. Before while we were training you, I was just imagining what it would be like to be loved by him. Now I know, and that’s all I want. Maybe someday...” Tifa wistfully replied.

 

***

 

As the weeks started turning into months, Yuffie got very comfortable with her situation. She learned to find her way around, and everyone was really nice to her. Tifa had been right, the other Mistresses and Masters wanted to borrow her, so Yuffie did the rounds and learned more about the specialties some of them had made their area of expertise. She spent a week with the pair of bondage experts and learned about the different methods, and also about being careful to avoid circulation and breathing problems. When they demonstrated on her, she found some of it too constricting and claustrophobic for her, but she was also aroused by some of the lighter kinds. She found the whole animal role-playing to be not her thing, after spending time dressed up as a cat, trying to lap up milk from a bowl on the floor while a Master rode her ass. Yuffie also spent a couple days with Rose helping her out in the greenhouse and she spent another week in the kitchen, getting cooking lessons from Cookie.

Halfway through her allotted time there, she and Tifa got a nasty shock. It wasn’t Rude who brought them dinner one night, it was Larry. “Where is Rude?” Tifa asked.

“He doesn’t work here anymore. It was time to renew his contract, and Boss decided not to.” Larry left out what an ugly scene that was, and how Rude’s last words to the Boss had chilled everyone. “Enjoy your dinner.” he said and left, but they didn’t notice. Yuffie had turned in horror to her Mistress, watching the new light that had been in Tifa’s eyes since the trial grow dim.

“We better eat our dinner before it gets cold.” Tifa said eventually in a calm voice, belied by the single tear that zigzagged its way down her cheek.

 

***

 

“How is my daughter doing on her vacation?” Godo asked Tseng.

“Very well, sir. You will be pleased when you finally see her again.” Tseng had only informed her father that he had checked up on her, and kept it at that.

“Three more months is all she has left.” Godo remained skeptical, though he did pray in the temple constantly for success.

“You will not be disappointed, sir.” Tseng confidently stated. He was very pleased with Yuffie’s progress himself. His experience with her had been so satisfying, he had started making arrangements for their honeymoon as soon as he had returned to Wutai. He found it hard to wait for her ‘vacation’ to be over so he could marry her. Tseng had tried to focus on work to make the time go faster, but the thoughts of how he would ravage her kept taunting him.

 

***

As her time drew to a close, Yuffie felt increasingly troubled. Not only because she didn’t know how to help her beloved Mistress who refused to give up her brave front, but because she had grown accustomed to her life here. Readjusting to life on the outside was going to take some time. And she had realized that she wanted the Executioner to be her permanent Master, but no one seemed to know anything about him when she asked. Whenever she thought about how he had taken her on the floor during her party, she found herself getting so turned on she had to pleasure herself before it would stop. He had claimed her ass first while she was in the stocks, and now she wanted him to claim the rest of her in the worst way. On her last full day there, the Master sent for her.

“I haven’t had the chance to test you out myself, and this is our last chance, Princess.” Don Corneo patted the spot next to him on his bed. Yuffie obeyed, though she was very unhappy with him for keeping her Mistress from the man she loved. “Did Tifa tell you how she came to be here?”

“Yes, Master.” Yuffie answered.

“Good. Put your hands on the headboard.” Don Corneo told her. When she complied, he positioned himself behind her, stroking her arms up to her hands, then reaching behind the headboard and clamped handcuffs on her wrists before she knew what happened. “Now, spread your legs apart a little.” He lubed up and shoved himself into her ass, grunting like a pig.

“Master, may I ask you something?” Yuffie decided to take her inquiries to the top. She was glad she had the headboard to hold onto, to keep herself steady as he kept going.

“What do you want to know, Princess?” Don Corneo reached forward to pinch her breasts.

“Who was the Executioner at my trial? Will I see him again?” Yuffie asked.

Yuffie was stunned by his reaction. He paused for a moment, then started roaring with laughter as he finished with her. She winced as his laughing made his thrusts awkward. “You are a special one, Princess.” he told her as he pulled out. “It is a pity you won’t be staying with us.”

Back in Tifa’s bedroom later that night, Yuffie was frustrated that she was never going to know who her ideal Master was.

“Tomorrow you get to go back home, Princess.” Tifa said when Yuffie slipped into bed with her after a quick shower.

“I’d rather stay with you, Mistress.” Yuffie admitted, shivering. 

“You are a sweet one, Princess, but you’re not meant to. You know that.” Tifa gently stroked Yuffie’s hair.

Yuffie sighed, trying to accept the inevitable. “I love you, Mistress.”

“I love you too, Princess.” Tifa kissed her on the forehead and took Yuffie in her arms. “It’ll all be fine, don’t you worry.”

Yuffie wasn’t much comforted by her Mistress’ words, but she was by being held by her. Eventually she was able to fall into a troubled sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie leaves Don Corneo's place

Yuffie stood nervously in the lobby with Tifa and Don Corneo after lunch, waiting for her ride home. She didn’t have much to take home with her, just her slave outfits and her tiara, refusing to leave them behind. They were a badge of honor to her, since she had to work so hard for them. Yuffie was wearing a pretty summer dress that had been found for her, and Tifa had removed her collar when she got dressed. Yuffie felt so horribly naked without it, even though she was now the most clothed she had been since she arrived. She also had a big shopping bag filled with bon voyage gifts from some of the residents. A sleek black limo was spotted driving up the road, and Yuffie caught her breath. Tifa stepped forward and squeezed Yuffie’s hand reassuringly as Godo and a man Yuffie didn’t recognize stepped out of the limo once it stopped, followed by three of her father’s security entourage. They came inside and stood in front of Yuffie.

“Hello, Father. Thank you for coming personally to take me home.” Yuffie relied on proper etiquette to cover her anxiety.

Godo raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s respectful behavior, and got right to the point to cover his surprise. “Daughter, this is Tseng. You are to marry him in three days’ time, do you understand?”

Yuffie looked at Tseng and inwardly cringed as she properly bowed to him. She had met so many of the stuffy aristocratic families growing up that she was sure he wouldn’t have been picked as her husband if he wasn’t a sad boring lump who only got excited by watching paint peel off the walls. “I am honored to become your bride.” An idea occurred to her. “But…might I make a request?”

“Well, you have done very well, Don Corneo.“ Godo was impressed by Yuffie acting like the obedient respectful daughter she had been, before her teenage rebellion caused her to run wild. “What is your request, Daughter?” he asked Yuffie kindly.

“That is such a short time with all the responsibilities I will have to resume.” Yuffie replied. “May I have a personal servant whose only duty is to help prepare me for the wedding?”

“Do you have someone in mind, Daughter?” Godo was willing to accede to such a simple reasonable request.

“This woman, Father.” Yuffie indicated Tifa.

“No! She’s not for sale!” Don Corneo snapped as Tifa herself protested.

“Princess, that’s kind of you, but this is where I belong.” Tifa told Yuffie.

“If you stay here, so will I!” Yuffie declared.

Godo and Tseng conferred amongst themselves for a few moments, then Godo faced Don Corneo again. “I think you are in breach of contract.”

“What?!” Don Corneo blurted out in shock. “I am returning you to her after six months intact as requested, sir.”

“She won’t be returned without that woman. She is not intact if she can’t leave her.” Godo explained.

“Let us discuss this in private.” Tseng suggested, and all the men went to Don Corneo’s office.

“He won’t let me go.” Tifa said.

“Father will support me.” Yuffie replied confidently.

A few minutes later, they all came back out. “You’ll get all your money.” Godo was saying to Don Corneo, who turned to Tifa.

“Get your things and get out of here.“ Don Corneo snapped at Tifa after he removed her collar.

Tifa stood there in shock, as the ugly electrical burn scars on her neck were visible to everyone. She had relied on the collar to hide them, and she trembled to be so exposed. Yuffie grabbed her hand and took her back to her room so Tifa could pack what she wanted to take.

“There’s nothing here I really want to take.” Tifa told Yuffie, then remembered something and went to her nightstand and grabbed a small pouch.

“Well, you can at least wear this until we get you some proper clothes.” Yuffie took the hooded cloak out of the closet and put it on her Mistress, who relaxed to have her neck hidden again.

“Well, it looks like Mamma is deserting us.” Elena bitchily said, appearing in the open doorway. “But it means I get to take your place, so I guess I should thank you.”

Tifa started walking out of her room with Yuffie, turning back to Elena. “If you really want to be the Master’s personal slave, try growing some real tits.” she said and continued walking away, leaving Elena fuming.

 

***

 

As they all sat in the limo to head to the airport, everyone was thinking about different things. Yuffie was happy to have her Mistress with her, Tifa felt unreal and was trying to not feel out of her depth. Godo was pleased to have his daughter back, and Tseng was amused that Yuffie hadn’t recognized him. They all looked out the windows as the limo sped down the highway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie and Tseng's wedding day

“Wake up, Princess. It’s your wedding day, so rise and shine!” Tifa told her. She was glad to be Yuffie’s personal servant, it was familiar to be in a subordinate position, and still be able to call her ‘Princess’ without anyone thinking it was weird at all. She was wearing a beautiful silk scarf to cover her neck until the plastic surgery Yuffie had ordered to fix her neck could be completed, and her Wutaian servant garb had a high collar anyway.

“I’m up, I’m up!” Yuffie pouted at having to wake up so early. She really wasn’t looking forward to being joined for life to a stuffed shirt, but she had essentially sold herself to Tseng when she bargained for Tifa’s freedom. She had told her Mistress that she could leave anytime after the wedding with her total blessing, but Tifa wasn’t sure what to do with her life yet.

A small breakfast had been brought in for them, and they ate, Yuffie downing the coffee a little too enthusiastically. “Careful, Princess. You don’t wanna drink so much you have to pee yourself during the ceremony.” Tifa told her.

“It wouldn’t get me out of it anyway.” Yuffie replied, putting the cup back down and heeding her Mistress’ advice.

When there was a knock on the door, Tifa went to answer it. “The seamstress is here to make any last minute adjustments needed to your dress, Princess.”

Yuffie got into the dress, still rather pouty as the seamstress inspected everything.

“Do you need my favorite vibrator right now Princess? That’s what I grabbed out of the nightstand.” Tifa whispered in Yuffie’s ear, who started giggling, and when the seamstress gave her a reprimanding look for undignified behavior, she giggled even harder.

 

***

 

When it was almost time to start, Tifa found her spot where the servants were to remain during the ceremony to witness it, and was shocked when she saw the man approaching her. “Rude!” she exclaimed.

Rude did a double-take. “Tifa? Wh…What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Tifa replied, feeling a smile form on her face.

“I was hired as extra security for the wedding.” Rude told her. “The groom told me to guard the servants.”

“I work here now. Princess wouldn’t leave without me.” she explained, and they just stared at each other for a few moments, unaware of anything else.

“I’m not leaving here without you either.” Rude suddenly declared, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

 

***

 

Yuffie saw the kiss as she was walking down the aisle and smiled. When she took her place next to Tseng, she took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was doing this for her Mistress. At least she liked Tseng’s voice, but that was all she could really find to recommend him. That and it wasn’t like he was unattractive.

Tifa was sitting next to where Rude was standing to keep an eye on everything, feeling even more unreal. She had her freedom and the man she loved, all because of Princess. Watching the rest of the ceremony, something nagged at Tifa’s memory, but she couldn’t place it.

 

***

 

Yuffie endured the formalities of the reception, wondering how she was going to endure her wedding night with someone who might not even know what his dick was. Then she remembered Tifa’s offer and giggled. She might need her Mistress’ favorite vibrator after all, now that she wouldn’t need it with Rude around.

 

***

 

Reno hurried to the palace. He had to land far away for security reasons, and he hated to not be prompt in his deliveries. He started wandering around, looking for someone who could tell him where his client was. Finally he saw a beautiful woman come out of a room, followed by a man taller than he was. Their clothes were a little disheveled and they were trying to make themselves presentable, but they seemed very happy. Reno was on the clock so he approached them. “Excuse me, could you please tell me where I could find a…” Reno glanced at his clipboard. “A Mr. Tseng?”

“I’ll show you.” the woman said. “Rude, you better get back to work.” The man nodded and he left the woman with obvious reluctance. “Follow me.” the woman told Reno, who wished a woman would look at him the way she looked at Rude. He thought the woman looked familiar, but he couldn’t place her, and that surprised him, who could forget a woman like her? She led him to the banquet hall where Yuffie and Tseng were cutting the cake. “He’s the groom.”

Reno respectfully approached them when they were done. “I have a special delivery for you, sir.” he told Tseng.

“I thought you’d be here sooner.” Tseng said as he signed the invoice receipt.

“My apologies, sir.” Reno was staring at the bride. She seemed familiar too. How could he not remember two attractive women? The first woman approached the bride.

“It’s time for the father-daughter dance, Princess.” Tifa told Yuffie, who nodded and popped the last piece of cake in her mouth.

Reno’s eyes bugged out and he felt like fainting as he finally placed her from hearing her called Princess and seeing her open mouth. She was the one in the stocks? An actual Princess? Fearing he might have broken some serious laws, his hand wasn’t too steady as he handed the package to Tseng, who handed it to a servant to put on the gift table. “It was a pleasure to have you serve me.” he blurted out, looking at Yuffie. “I mean…uh…I‘m grateful to have been of service, and um…congratulations.” Reno hightailed it back to his helicopter before he got executed for having violated her. Dammit, why didn’t he just leave the package at the door?!

Yuffie stared after Reno, wondering if he got out much. Maybe he didn’t and that’s why he was so awkward and loved his cock so much.

Watching Yuffie and Tseng dance, Tifa’s jaw dropped as she placed Tseng from the way his body moved. She started laughing as she thought of all the snippy comments Yuffie had made about how her future husband was probably a boring sack like the rest of them, and her confession about who she really wanted to be with.

 

***

 

When it was time to leave for her honeymoon, Yuffie came up to Tifa. “I’m happy for you, Mistress.”

“Princess, I’m not Mistress anymore, I’m Tifa, remember?” Tifa pointed out.

“Thanks again, Princess.” Rude has his arms around Tifa, and they were both glowing with happiness.

“I’m happy for you too, Princess.” Tifa told Yuffie.

Yuffie stared at her. She knew her Mist…Tifa well enough that it wasn’t just Rude making her smile, she was acting like there was some joke that Yuffie didn’t understand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter with Yuffie and Tseng's wedding night plus a glimpse into the future

Tseng was fine with Yuffie’s silence as they walked to their bridal suite, he would be making her vocal soon enough. He was still amused that she didn’t recognize him, but that also would happen soon enough.

Yuffie was wishing that she had thought to bring some of her gifts. Rose had given her some of that aphrodisiac flower in powder form, the one that Tifa warned could make her hornier than a toad. She could use it on Tseng to liven him up and then the rope bundle the bondage experts had given her. As she walked first into the room, she was suddenly blindfolded.

“What is this?” she demanded in outrage.

“It’s the next time, Princess.” Tseng told her as he tightened the blindfold just enough to stay in place.

Yuffie blinked in her blindfold and her mouth opened as she finally put the pieces together. “It was y…” she started to say.

“Silence, Princess!” he ordered her, and Yuffie bowed her head and stopped talking as a smile started forming on her face. “Now strip!” he commanded her.

“Yes, Master.“ Yuffie’s pulse quickened as she eagerly undressed, grateful to be out of her silly froufrou wedding dress, and waited expectantly for her next instructions.

“Get on the bed on your knees, Princess.” he told her. Feeling her way, she managed to comply without running into anything. Moments later she felt him get on the bed with her. “Hands behind your back!”

Yuffie obeyed, getting turned on by him tying her up. When he was done, she was on her back in a slightly arched position with her legs parted, exposing her smooth crotch. “Do you know what you are tonight, Princess?” Tseng asked her.

“Your slave bride, Master.” Yuffie answered.

“No, tonight you’re the virgin sacrifice.“ Tseng kissed her, starting with her mouth, then moving down to her neck before reaching her breasts. Yuffie moaned as he first started suckling her right breast and then her left one before continuing his downward exploration of her body. She moaned harder as she felt his tongue. “Are you ready now, Princess?” Tseng asked as he positioned his own naked body between her legs when he had primed her body to be ready to accept him.

Yuffie froze for a split second as she felt him hard against her last remaining token of maidenhood, but he had aroused her so much that she was desperate to have him inside her. “Oh yes, Master!”

“Say it!” Tseng demanded.

“Please sacrifice me, Master!” Yuffie pleaded.

He entered the wet slickness of her, and she uttered a small cry of pain as Tseng claimed her last innocence. The pain was momentary, and soon Yuffie was writhing in pleasure against her restraints. As she struggled against him, Tseng went deeper into her than he had with any woman before her. Her struggles caused her to tighten against his member, and she was so wonderfully tight already. Their motions soon became rhythmic as he would thrust into her and she would arch against him, causing him to thrust harder. Yuffie’s cries of pleasure got louder and louder as she was overcome by sensations that were familiar but so much more intense than anything she had experienced before. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, she felt herself explode amongst the stars. Her breath caught in her throat, and she was so lost in the power of her own orgasm that she didn’t notice that Tseng was similarly affected. He groaned as he pumped himself into her, amazed that all of his previous sexual encounters paled into comparison with the satisfaction breaking in his virginal bride gave him. They were both panting as they recovered.

“You’re a great fuck, Princess.” Tseng told her as he finally removed her blindfold.

“Thank you, Master.” Yuffie replied, looking over her husband’s naked body. He was fitter than she thought he would be, but she realized she shouldn’t be surprised, she had totally misjudged him from the get-go, and she had never been so glad to be wrong. That was why the Master had laughed so hard when she asked about the Executioner, and Tifa must have recognized him at the wedding. The joke really was on her, and she was fine with it.

“Now there’s one thing we have to do before we continue.” Tseng opened his suitcase and pulled out the box that Reno had delivered, then unbound Yuffie. “Open it.”

Yuffie rubbed herself to make sure her circulation was okay and then took the letter opener Tseng handed her and slit through the packing tape, and opened the box, finding a large jewelry box inside. Taking it out, she looked at Tseng and when he nodded, she opened it and gasped. There was an exquisite lace choker inside. As Yuffie gently touched it, she realized it was made of aurum spider silk. Aurum spiders were an extremely rare mutant breed who somehow spun webs that were not only full of golden flecks, but were strong as steel even though they felt soft to the touch, and would easily last lifetimes. She understood that it was meant to be her collar, it looked perfectly Wutaian, with the loop to attach the leash to cleverly disguised, so she could wear it in public.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Master!” Yuffie exclaimed as Tseng took it out and put it on her. “I’ll never take it off!”

“No, you won’t.” Tseng handed Yuffie her slave outfit, and she put it on, then looked in the full-length mirror. Everything matched together, and Yuffie felt incredibly attractive and sexy. Tseng was amused by her modeling it, but she suddenly stopped and came over to him.

“How can I ever thank you, Master?” Yuffie asked with a slight smile on her face.

Tseng returned her smile as he attached the leash, then tugged down on it and Yuffie obediently went on her knees. “Start there, Princess.”

 

***

 

As they lay entwined in bed hours later, Yuffie was sorer and more exhausted than she had been after completing her trial, but she was also happier. She found Tseng’s domination of her so deliciously satisfying. “I’m so glad it was you, Master.” she told him.

“So am I, Princess.” Tseng replied.

“If only…” Yuffie found herself saying, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

“If only what, Princess?” Tseng asked her.

“Oh, it’s nothing, Master.” Yuffie said, blushing.

“Tell me.” Tseng ordered her, pinching her bottom.

“If only we could be somewhere where you could claim me in front of everyone so they know I‘m yours.” Yuffie admitted.

“Why do you think I picked this hotel for our honeymoon, Princess? There’s a nice little club nearby I’ll show you tomorrow.“ Tseng pushed her sweaty hair out of her face and kissed her, as Yuffie felt herself melt.

 

***

 

Godo tried to contain his anxiety as he paced back and forth outside the birthing room. Yuffie was in labor with her first child, and he was praying there would be no complications. The royal midwife and Tseng were in there with her, he had refused to leave his wife’s side. Godo had been so pleased when she came back from her honeymoon radiantly happy, since she had obviously not been happy with her groom, and he had been worried she would disgrace them all. But she hadn’t, instead all the palace had buzzed with how well Yuffie took to being a proper respectful wife. And they were also amazed at the lace choker Tseng had given her as a wedding present, it was so expertly crafted of rare materials that they knew it had to have cost a small fortune. When they commented on it, Yuffie would give an odd smile and say it always reminds her of her obligation to always please her husband. Godo was even more pleased when Yuffie announced her pregnancy a few weeks after the honeymoon…the Kisaragi line would continue. All the money he had to pay Don Corneo for his daughter’s obedience training and the woman she wouldn’t leave without was well worth it. When she had genuinely thanked Godo for his wisdom in choosing her husband, he had been so touched that he forgot dignified behavior for a moment and hugged his daughter, kissing her on the top of her head, then got embarrassed and gruffly told her to go get back to her duties as Princess, confused as to why she thought that was funny.

“Sit down. You’re not going to make things happen any faster or better by ruining that beautiful carpet.” Godo’s wife told him, though she was also nervous about how their daughter was doing.

Tifa and Rude held hands as they sat across from Godo and his wife. Upon getting her pregnancy confirmed, Yuffie had offered Tifa the job of royal nanny to her children, and Tifa had accepted. Rude had agreed to be the personal bodyguard to the children as well. With all that Yuffie had done for them, they were happy to do something for her in return.

 

***

 

Yuffie cried out from another contraction and Tseng squeezed her hand. It had been hours since her water broke, and she wondered why their child didn’t want to come out. Maybe the contractions really were the baby‘s way of paying her back for having to give up their free warm room and board. 

“I see the head!” the midwife exclaimed. “Keep pushing, harder this time.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Yuffie panted.

“You can and you will, Princess.” Tseng whispered sternly in her ear, and she nodded.

Yuffie took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, and she felt something happen. Collapsing back against the bed, she closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon. Her eyes snapped open as she heard her baby’s first cry.

“It’s a boy!” the midwife announced as she cleaned the baby up and gave him to Yuffie, who lovingly examined her son’s body, and then handed him to his father.

Tseng looked over their son as well. He hadn’t any experience with babies, but everything looked fine. “He’ll be a strong one.” he said proudly, then handed their son to the midwife. “Go show him to his grandparents.” When the midwife left, Tseng kissed Yuffie’s forehead. “You gave us a fine son, Princess.” he told her.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Master.” Yuffie had never been more grateful for him. He demanded she keep going as the hours dragged on, and his support had been so important to her.

Her parents and Tifa came back in, Rude following behind. Tifa was holding their son, and gave him back to Yuffie who was eagerly holding her hands out for him.

“Well done, Daughter.” Godo said to Yuffie, and her mother seconded the congratulations.

“Thank you, Father.” Yuffie replied.

“Are you still planning to take her on that diplomatic retreat in five weeks‘ time?” Godo asked Tseng. “What about your son?”

“His nanny and bodyguard will come with us.” Tseng explained. The diplomatic retreat was really a cover to celebrate their first anniversary.

Looking at the way his daughter lightly blushed and bowed her head, and how his grandson’s nanny and bodyguard exchanged amused looks, he decided he really didn’t want to know what kind of diplomatic retreat they were going on. His daughter was a happy wife and mother, and that’s all he was comfortable knowing.


End file.
